Drama mania
by faii-chan
Summary: A series of five one-shots all to do with Shuichi and Yuki where Shuichi is the victim all the time. The characters are supposed to be either majorly out of character or slightly out of character just so you know. YukixShuichi. Read and review please!
1. Oneshot 1:Chaos

_A/N: I don't own Gravitation! These are purely one-shots, each chapter is a different one-shot. The characters are supposed to be out of character so don't worry about that. Please read and review!_

**One-shot 1: Chaos**

Hell broke loose at NG studios. Tohma was hanging from the ceiling by some rope, Sakano was panicking once again, Suguru was blowing his top, K was waving his guns and firing them while laughing insanely and Hiro was sitting on the floor, shouting and trying to calm everyone down.

Uncharacteristically, Shuichi was sitting in the corner of the recording studio with his knees drawn up to his chest. His shoulders shook with each sob that erupted from his mouth. The tears cascaded with no sign of stemming. He kept replaying the scene from a week ago in his head and as he did he continued to cry his heart out.  
"Yuki, gomenasai!" he murmured between sobs.

_It had started out as a normal day; Shuichi went to work and Yuki carried on writing his novel. It was when Shuichi walked in to the house that everything had decided to go downhill.  
"Tadaima, Yuki!" Shuichi had said as he took off his shoes after shutting the door with a snap. Getting no reply, Shuichi came to the conclusion that Yuki was either out, asleep or he was so busy that he didn't want to reply. He even thought that maybe Yuki hadn't heard him. _

_Shuichi went straight to Yuki's study to start looking for him but to no avail. He continued searching the house until he finally went into the bedroom. Shuichi had been so occupied in the last fifteen minutes that he hadn't heard the noises and talking coming from the bedroom. Finally hearing them he became curious and he opened the door slowly to find a scene he never thought he would have had to witness. On the bed was a sweat-ridden Yuki pounding into a young woman who looked about twenty. They obviously had not heard him because Yuki and the woman continued without slowing.  
"Hey! When is your boy toy gonna be home? I don't want him walking in on us." The woman said huskily.  
"I don't care. Like you said he was just my boy toy." Yuki whispered back sexily still not realising his so called 'boy toy' was standing right there._

_Shuichi couldn't stand it any longer so he left not leaving a note or bothering to collect his possessions. He ran out slamming the door behind him with the familiar tears cascading down his soft cheeks. From then on he was always found crying and when he wasn't crying he looked like a china doll with glassy eyes. He hadn't eaten, drank or slept since the incident and it had been almost a week. _

_This is how the chaos at NG studios had come to be. Tohma had been tied up by K because he continued to moan at Shuichi. Suguru, K and Sakano were just being normal and Hiro was trying to calm everyone down for his best friend's sake. Shuichi had not moved from that spot since he had moved there three days ago and he had cried non-stop. _

"For God's Sake! Will someone please let me down?" Screamed Tohma at the top of his lungs. As the last word left his mouth the door slammed open and in came an unsightly looking Yuki. Yuki's hair was tousled, his clothes had not been changed for the last three days and had beer and smoke stains on them, he had huge rings underneath his eyes and he smelt awful as if he had not bathed in the last three days too.

"Where is he? Where is MY Shu-chan? Where is MY Shu-baby? Where is Shuichi Shindou? Give me my lover! Give him back to me now!" yelled Yuki in the most evil manner possible. Everyone became silent at the outburst except for Shuichi, who continued to cry without even looking up. K cut Tohma down and they both joined Hiro and Suguru who were now advancing in on Yuki.

Sakano had fled the room and was on his way home as he tried to run away from what was to happen next. K and Hiro grabbed Yuki by the upper arms and all but dragged him to Tohma's office where they tied him to the chair. Tohma and Suguru shared knowing glances and followed grimly.

"Let me go! What the fuck is wrong with you people? Give me back MY Shuichi, now!" Yuki shouted hoarsely struggling against the restraints. K loaded his gun and aimed at Yuki and Hiro cracked his knuckles whilst gaining his angry manner. Tohma and Suguru walked in front of him and then Tohma did the most unexpected thing in the world... he slapped Yuki right across the face so hard that the chair had toppled over.

"YOUR Shuichi happened to be sitting in the corner of that studio that you had unceremoniously barged into. HE has been sitting there for three days now and according to Hiro, he has not eaten, drank anything or slept for almost a week. This is something to do with you because, Shuichi has been crying non-stop and keeps saying gomenasai Yuki in between his sobs. Shuichi is dying because of you and now we demand to know what happened!" screamed Tohma slapping him again.

Yuki had remained silent after being slapped by Tohma and then gasped when he heard the first sentence coming from Tohma's mouth. 'So he did see and hear everything that happened' thought Yuki. Out of nowhere, Yuki began to cry. He felt he should explain himself and then go and take HIS Shu-chan home and try to comfort and apologise to him.

"I was feeling horny about a week ago so I went to my favourite bar and then this really sexy woman walked in and sat next to me...sob... She flirted with me and considering I was horny we ended up snogging...sob... We somehow ended up in mine and Shuichi's apartment...sob... in mine and Shuichi's bedroom, in mine and Shuichi's bed and we had sex...sob... I think Shuichi walked in on us and I think I said some stuff that I shouldn't have, something about him being my boy toy...sobs...

When I realised he had left, I kicked her out of the house and I hoped that he would come home so I could apologise but he never did so I became worried and now here I am explaining myself to a bunch of losers like you...sob..." Yuki whimpered. Hiro lost control and slapped him and then punched him repeatedly. Suguru laid a hand on Hiro's shoulder to calm him and took over then K did the same followed by Tohma. Yuki took the blows without a word as he knew he deserved this.

"Go to that studio right now and get on your knees and beg for his forgiveness before he collapses from exhaustion and who knows what else. Get going!" spat Tohma with as much venom as possible whilst untying him and helping him up. K pushed him out of the door with his gun and everyone followed Yuki as he staggered back to the studio where Shuichi was still crying... or was he?

Yuki slammed open the door and screamed at the sight that met his eyes. Shuichi was still crying but every time he opened his mouth blood came pouring out. Yuki and Hiro rushed to his side while Tohma went to call an ambulance. Suguru started crying and followed K to where Shuichi was coughing up blood.

"Shu-baby, I'm so sorry. I love you! The ambulance will be here soon. Oh baby, you need to stop crying, it's just making it worse." Yuki said clearly trembling. Shuichi turned his head to look at Yuki and what Yuki saw was something he did not like. Shuichi's eyes were glassy and weren't red like they should be considering the time he spent crying. Blood was still trickling out of his mouth and his tears that continued to flow mingled with the blood.

He was pale and had lost so much weight. Yuki began to cry and as Yuki wrapped his arms around Shuichi he noticed he still smelt of strawberries and then he noted how thin Shuichi had become as well as the rings formed under his now glassy amethyst eyes.

The ambulance had arrived just as Shuichi lost consciousness although the strange thing was that he continued to cry through closed eyes. Yuki tried to follow but K pushed him back and told Tohma and Hiro to go and explain what happened to lead to this. Yuki tried to protest but instead K shoved him in the back of Yuki's Mercedes and got in the front where Suguru was already seated. They followed the ambulance and when they got to the hospital they saw Shuichi's pink hair as he was being rushed into the operating theatre. Tohma and Hiro were sitting in the waiting room crying and K and Suguru ran to them to find out what was wrong.

"They've found out that he has some sort of disease from not looking after himself. The disease makes his internal organs start to bleed, the reason so much blood was pouring from his mouth was because his lungs had started to bleed. He's been crying non-stop they just can't stop him from crying. Yuki stood there in shock at hearing this and then got on his knees in front of the four of them, crying and gasping for breath.

"Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Please, I'm begging for your forgiveness, let me have my Shu-chan back. I'm broken without him; I'd rather die than be without him! Onegai, when he is released, I'll look after him and make sure he goes back to work looking, acting and feeling great. I'll drive him to and from work. I'll make him food and let him sleep in the bed and I won't kick him out. I'll listen to him when he talks to me and I'll be more compassionate towards him. I love him so much, so much. Please!" Yuki begged them. The five men started to cry simultaneously and then Tohma got on his knees and said to Yuki with approving nods from the others, "We all forgive you Yuki. Just look after him, he's special and he deserves so much more than any of us give him!" Yuki nodded and sat next to Tohma who placed an arm round him to give comfort. Hiro and Suguru cried into each other' shoulders and K sat with his arms crossed and his head drooped.

Several hours later, a doctor splattered with blood came out and asked for friends and family of Shuichi Shindou. The five of them stood up and walked to the doctor.  
"Shuichi is fine now; the disease can be cured with the right medication. He may go within the week after we run some more tests. He has stopped crying and is asking for a Yuki-san. He is in room 403." The doctor said with a comforting smile. As soon as the words left his lips, Yuki ran followed by Hiro, Tohma, Suguru and K, who brought up the rear, to room 403 where Shuichi was lying waiting expectantly. Yuki opened the door quietly and walked as if in a trance over to Shuichi's bed. Shuichi opened his arms wide and Yuki gently laid himself within them.  
"Aishiteru wa Yuki," Shuichi whispered softly in his ear. Yuki replied to the surprise of the other four in the room, "Aishiteru wa, Shu-baby!"

Shuichi and Yuki smiled lovingly at each other but the Tohma coughed loudly which ruined the moment. Yuki looked up at him and then gasped in realisation. He gently got up from where he lay in Shuichi's arms and got on his knees next to the bed whilst placing his hands on to one of Shuichi's.  
"Shu-chan. Shu-baby, listen to me for one moment. Gomenasai, gomenasai! Onegai, forgive me for cheating on you. Forgive me for being horrible to you. Forgive me for kicking you out. Forgive me for not making you food or letting you sleep in our bed. Forgive me for ignoring you and forgive me for doing every nasty thing possible.

I beg of you, please forgive me because I love you and without you I would die. Please, I'll do every thing right. Just forgive me, please!" Yuki said clearly so Shuichi could hear him. Yuki was crying by now and he looked at Shuichi who had not moved at all or shown any reaction. Tohma placed a hand on Yuki's shoulder and slipped a small box into his shirt pocket. Yuki looked up at Tohma with wide eyes and then at the other three who had been watching this with tears in their eyes. They nodded and Yuki finally realised he should make a commitment to Shuichi, he finally understood that Shuichi would never hurt him like Kitazawa.

"Shu-baby, I have a question to ask you," Yuki started, pulling the box out of his pocket and opening it to show Shuichi the ring inside it, "Will you marry me?" Shuichi jumped slightly with a start and then whispered, "Hai! Of course I will, but if you ever cheat on me again then I'll not hesitate to kill myself." Yuki looked at him, shock evident in his eyes and replied, "You won't ever kill yourself because I'll never cheat on you. I promise."

He slipped the ring, which was platinum with Shuichi's and Yuki's name on, amethyst jewels sparkling round the names and on the inside was an engraving of the words 'Aishiteru wa' followed by a small heart, onto Shuichi's finger and Shuichi opened his arms once again to let Yuki into his embrace. He smiled his thanks to the other four who took it as their cue to leave. Yuki looked up at Shuichi and noticed that his eyes had returned to normal once again. They stayed like that for hours upon hours and they lived a happy life from then on... or did they?

_A/N: Read and review please! Please don't forget it's supposed to be OOC._


	2. Oneshot 2:Panic

_A/N: I don't own Gravitation! Please read and review!_

**One-shot 2: Panic**

Eiri walked through the front door after listening to his editor moan and groan in his ear about how his novels were lacking their usual spark and how she had to change it. Shuichi had told him that he was working later to finish a new album so had to go to work earlier too. Eiri thought about this new breach and thought to him 'How the fuck can I concentrate on my bloody novels if Shu isn't there to be loud or give me inspiration!'

He walked into his study to find Shuichi asleep with his knees on the floor and his head on Eiri's swivel chair. Eiri smiled at the sight and went to pick him up but as he neared the boy he smelt something strange. It smelt to Eiri like perfume! At a closer inspection he saw there was lipstick smudged on his neck and cheek. Eiri's anger and jealousy took over as he shook the pink haired baka awake.

"Wha? Eiri, is that you?" Shuichi asked bleary eyed. Eiri gripped his upper arm in his hand tightly, so tightly that Shuichi cried out.  
"Had fun with some woman then? Huh? Did you have a good fuck?" Eiri shouted at the boy as he dragged him towards the front door. Shuichi began to cry from the pain and from the shouts. He shook his head and then coughed. His eyes dilated as he continued to cough until he began to start choking. Eiri became confused from the choking fit and let go of Shuichi in his surprise.

Shuichi dropped to the floor and carried on choking. Just then the door bell rang, so Eiri got up and went to answer it leaving Shuichi to hack up whatever was caught in his throat. At the door, Eiri was surprised to see his sister. Mika heard Shuichi coughing and looked at Eiri in shock. Eiri noticed that she had the same perfume on that he smelt on Shuichi and she was wearing the same shade of lipstick.

"What the hell do you think you're doing you baka? Why aren't you helping Shuichi? Hasn't he told you?" Mika suddenly screamed at him. She didn't bother taking off her heels as ran over to Shuichi who was still coughing but was now coughing up blood. Mika rubbed him soothingly on the back and then ran into Eiri's study bringing back a special type of inhaler which she helped Shuichi take. Shuichi managed to stop coughing after three puffs but Shuichi continued to cry as Mika rocked him back and forth

"I'm confused, what the fuck is going on?" Eiri moaned at his sister after seeing this display. Recently, Mika and Tohma had taken to being nicer to Shuichi so acted as if he were family. As Mika explained this to Eiri, Shuichi tried to escape from Mika's embrace but Mika held fast.  
"Shuichi, why haven't you told him yet?" she asked him, her voice laced with concern. Shuichi's eyes widened as he shook his head at her. She whispered in his ear and he nodded. Eiri was getting even more pissed off than before. Mika stood and helped Shuichi up. She took off her high heels and tossed them at Eiri who caught them, put them next to his and Shuichi's shoes, closed the door and sat opposite them on the couches.

"Start explaining." Eiri snarled with as much venom as possible. Shuichi shivered and hugged his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and rested his head on them too. Mika pulled him closer and held up a finger to tell Eiri to wait. About ten minutes afterwards, the doorbell rang again and Eiri got up to get it. He returned followed by Tohma who sat on the other side of Shuichi and put a comforting arm around him. Tohma looked questioningly at his wife and she briefly nodded at him.

"I said, start explaining, now!" Eiri yelled. Shuichi jumped and started to quiver in fear. Mika also wrapped an arm around the now shaking boy. She sighed and gave Tohma a look that plainly asked him to explain. Tohma took a deep breath and began.  
"As you know, Mika and I have been nicer to Shuichi and feel he is the right one for you. Also, Shuichi has been working longer hours on a new album that is due to be released tomorrow. Thankfully, they have finished the album however; when we took the band to the hospital for their monthly check up, Shuichi had a coughing fit making the doctors conduct further tests on him. It seems they found he has an abnormal lung disease that requires a special type of inhaler to control.

It won't kill him but he is not allowed to become stressed or in any type of pain. He is also not supposed to cry if he can help it as it triggers off his coughing fits. He has an inhaler on him, he also has one at work, one in your medicine cabinet, one in your study, one with me, Mika, Hiro, K, Fujisaki, Sakano, Noriko, Ryuichi and you will also receive one as well. We must help him administer it should he have a coughing fit. Does that explain everything?" Tohma explained as quickly as possible. Eiri closed his eyes, shook his head and took in everything he said. 'So Shuichi has a disease and I've been a complete ass, which explains everything except the lipstick and perfume.' Eiri thought.

Eiri pointed this out to Mika and Tohma and Tohma smiled his sickly smile and looked pointedly at Mika. Mika also grinned and Eiri balled his fists still not understanding.  
"Jealous much, eh Eiri?" Mika said to make him go over the edge.  
Suddenly, the awkward couple began to laugh hysterically which made Eiri lash out at Tohma. Tohma ducked which he then realised was a mistake because it was then Shuichi that took the blow. Shuichi gasped as he hit the floor, hard. He was knocked unconscious when he hit the ground. Mika and Tohma fell to their knees to help the poor singer.

"At the hospital, I was sitting next to Shuichi as he waited for his results. I leaned against him as I was tired and soon enough, I feel asleep. I continued to fidget while leaning against him so as to cause my lipstick to smudge on his cheek and neck and considering I wore loads of perfume, it rubbed off on to him. Happy now?" Mika whispered furiously. Eiri clapped a hand to his mouth and passed out on the floor. Mika looked at her husband and jerked her head at Eiri who had fallen in an awkward position. Tohma let out a weary sigh and picked up Eiri, slinging Eiri's arm around his shoulders. He dragged Eiri to his bedroom and dropped him on the bed. Tohma then proceeded to pick Shuichi's lithe form up off his wife and put him in the bed in the guest room. The married couple left a note next to Eiri and left closing the door with a light snap.

When Eiri woke the next morning he shot up and then groaned in pain from the ache that had set into his back from the position that Tohma had left him in. He picked up the note and read it slowly and carefully so he could take it in. Basically, it told him to look after Shuichi or Mika would take him away and hand him over to Ryuichi who had feelings for the little pop star. Eiri scrunched up the paper in his hand and left to go find his tiny lover in the guest room.

As he walked in the room, he couldn't help but smile at the sight of his love. He strode the few steps towards the bed and got in with him. He wrapped his arms gently around the sleeping boy and sighed contently. However, the blissful moment was ruined as Shuichi began to cough. His coughs turned into full chokes and his eyes were dilated after they had snapped open.

"Shimata!" Eiri shouted as he jumped out of the bed to go and find the forgotten inhaler that had been left in the hallway. Eiri came back to find Shuichi clutching his throat making him speed onto the bed and help Shuichi take the medication. This time it was taking much longer for him to be able to calm down and Eiri began to panic. He snatched up his phone and dialled Mika's number.

Mika answered the phone with a groggy, "What the hell do you want at 7.30 in the bloody morning?" Eiri told Mika what was happening and she told him that Tohma was on his way. Half an hour later, Shuichi was still coughing as Tohma sped in, in his night clothes none the less, and became wide-eyed as he tore around the house looking for a blanket and some other supplies. Once he had got the items in question he sat in front of Shuichi, wrapped the blanket around him and put a bowl of steaming hot water in front of him.

"Shuichi, calm down as much as possible. Rid yourself of all emotion and try to breath in the steam while I quickly go get the oxygen tank in my car. Okay? Eiri, please help him while I get it," Tohma said as quickly as possible but slow enough so it was clear what he was saying. Eiri set about helping him bend over to breath in the steam and soon Shuichi wasn't coughing any more but still had very laboured breathing. Tohma came back in with the oxygen tank and a breathing mask. He helped Shuichi put it on and turned the knob to allow the oxygen through.

Shuichi was able to calm down quickly so Eiri and Tohma were able to breathe a sigh of relief. Tohma instructed Eiri to keep the tank and when it was about to run out he should call the hospital for another one. He also told him that Shuichi had a doctor's appointment once a month and the attacks would occur often so make sure he did not run out of his medication. Eiri sat next to Shuichi and pulled him so that he leaned into his side. Shuichi muttered an 'I'm sorry' before falling into a deep sleep.  
"What are you sorry for, baka?" Yuki muttered just as he dropped into a sleep too.

_A/N: Please read and review! Shimata means shit. Just so you know. Don't forget the characters are supposed to be out of character. _


	3. Oneshot 3:The source of my panic attack

_A/N: I don't own Gravitation! Please read and review!_

**One-shot three: The source of my panic attack!**

Eiri sat at his laptop in his ever cold office smoking another of his 'cancer sticks'. Shuichi was sitting at the kitchen counter listening carefully to the voice of his god and idol, Ryuichi Sakuma, in hopes that at his next tour he'd out do Nittle Grasper. Once the battery of his iPod ran out Shuichi went to find his cds only to find that Eiri had stashed them away some where.

He quietly tiptoed across the living room to the front door and trying to be even quieter, he slipped on his trainers and out the door. He ran until he was nowhere near the apartment then slowed to a steady pace, walking to the park where he had the attack that could have taken his life. He laid down in the grass like he had on that fateful day looking up at the bright blue sky with his right arm shielding his eyes from the blinding sun and his left propping his head up. He only came here when he wanted something badly but had his doubts about it. He closed his eyes and rested both his arms by his side while breathing deeply, thinking about his life, his work and his ever present dreams.

Meanwhile, Eiri began to notice Shuichi's absence so he went on a search around the house only to find him and his trainers gone. Eiri began to panic and called everyone he knew to ask whether they had seen or heard from Shuichi. He thought that Shuichi may have gotten tired of him and left. He sat at his laptop and began to type, his fingers flying across the keyboard but all he had written was 'She had large, amethyst eyes that sparkled at the name of her lover. He smirked as he knew the look on her face well.'

He deleted what he had just written and fell off his chair, worrying about his Shuichi and the fact that he was unable to come up with the inspiration he needed to carry on his novel. He clutched his knees to his chest and stared down at his shaking hands, just as he had done when he had killed Kitazawa. He rocked back and forth, tears escaping from the corners of his eyes as they built up and fought against his emotional barrier. The phone rang, and he slowly got up to go answer it.

"Moshi Moshi, This is Eiri Yuki." He said sullenly. He took off his glasses and flung them on the table to his right.  
"Eiri, its Hiro. I heard that Shuichi isn't home. Have you checked the park where you first met?" Hiro answered on the other line.  
"Yes, I have, he's not there. Where else could he be?" Eiri whispered losing his barrier once again.  
"Don't panic. He could be at the willow park. He always goes there, when he's got something on his mind." Hiro said in a rush. This confused Eiri, he'd never heard of the park and he didn't know of the connection between Shuichi and that park.

"To answer your unspoken question, when we were little, Shuichi had a heart attack because he had a heart condition in his genes from his dad. We were at the willow park and Shuichi was tired so he laid down to rest and he held his hand up with his fingers spread apart. It was a day like today, just so you know. Anyway, his breathing became shallow and he clutched at his chest.

He then stopped breathing all together so I went to go find an adult because I was scared and didn't know what to do. He stayed like that for ten minutes until I found a man who was willing to help. I just stood there tugging at my hair as he used CPR and chest compressions to get him to breath again. He called an ambulance and they took Shuichi away and he ended up having an operation to get his heart sorted. He's still on medication to stop him from having another heart attack." Hiro said breathlessly. Eiri gasped after taking in what Hiro said and dropped the phone, running and without putting on shoes ran as fast as he could looking for the willow park.

Shuichi stayed in that position for two hours, continuously raising his arm with his fingers spread out and then letting it drop back down again. That is how an Eiri Yuki found his koi, with his arm raised and his fingers spread out. As quietly as he could he straddled the boy's hips and pulled the boy's raised arm so he could wrap it around his own body. Shuichi looked up at his lover with a smile as he saw the worry and panic in his eyes. He tightened his arm round his lover and placed his other hand so it cupped Eiri's face. He watched as the panic and worry left his lovers eyes and replaced with love and happiness.

Eiri Yuki, Japan's greatest romance novelist had left his emotional barriers down for his own Shuichi to see. Eiri bent down for a searing kiss only to be stopped by Shuichi's eyes widening as his breathing became shallow. He gasped for breath and clutched at his chest. Eiri quickly got off him and aided him to sit up and tried to help by rubbing soothing circles on his back and chest and swiped Shuichi's cell phone off the ground, calling for an ambulance. He began to cry at the thought that he could lose the only person that made him feel emotions other than anger, stress or hate.

He got in to the back of the ambulance along with Shuichi as they attached him to breathing masks and other machinery. He felt scared that he might lose his precious love, yes, love. He wasn't afraid to admit it anymore. He loved Shuichi from the bottom of his heart and he wasn't able to let go of him. If he died, then he'd follow straight away, without a second thought. He followed Shuichi as far as he could until Shuichi was finally rushed in to an operating theatre and was forced to wait in the waiting room.

Eight hours later found everyone gathered in the waiting room along with Eiri himself. Finally, a doctor splattered with blood came out and asked for Eiri Yuki.  
"Ah, I am Doctor Shimaya and I believe you are Eiri Yuki. Well, young Shuichi is going to make it, thankfully. He is asking for you so I promised him I would bring you. He is in room 3360 so if you'd like to make your way there. I also have something I need to discuss with you and his boss but that can wait till later. For now, I will take my leave." The doctor said as soon as Eiri had reached him.

As soon as the doctor walked towards the rest of the group, which consisted of Tohma, Mika, Hiro, Suguru, K, Ryuichi, Sakano, Tatsuha and Noriko, he sped off to find the right room. On entering he found Shuichi sitting up, propped up by pillows and breathing deeply through a mask. As soon as he spotted his blonde lover, he made a move to get up only to be stopped by Eiri himself so he wouldn't hurt himself further. Eiri gently wrapped his arms around Shuichi and pulled him so his head rested on his chest.

"Baka, I've finally realised something after almost losing you. I love you so much. You're the only person who I can be myself around. For that, I am grateful. Why didn't you tell me you were on medication for your heart? I thought you told me everything about your past yet Hiro was the one who told me about your heart attack as a younger child. Please, don't keep things from me." Eiri said as soon as Shuichi's breathing had calmed.

Shuichi looked up at Eiri with tears in his eyes and he tried to remove the mask only to be stopped once again by the great Eiri Yuki. Eiri shook his head and told him to try to sleep as he needed to go talk to the doctor. Just as all the others filed in to the room, Tohma pulled Eiri by the sleeve to the doctor's office where they would talk.

The doctor, Tohma and Eiri sat down and the air was filled with a tension like any other. Tohma twiddles his thumbs and Eiri smoked through a whole packet of cigarettes while the doctor rifled through papers as though looking for something. After a while, Doctor Shimaya coughed and Tohma and Eiri snapped their heads up in attention.

"As you may know by now, Shuichi Shindou has a heart condition and he has had two attacks in his life, one recently, the other when he was eight." Tohma looked surprised at the new information and was about to say he didn't know when Eiri sent him a look clearly saying 'I'll tell you later'.

The doctor continued, "The first attack he was in an okay condition and it was certain that he'd survive but the heart condition could only be kept at bay if he continued to have his medication. Tests have shown that he has not had his medicine since he was nine which is what caused the attack today. Our records show that he has not ordered new medication or come to the hospital for a check up since he was ten.

This is very serious news, if he does not have his medication every six hours, I'm afraid he will die. He was very lucky to survive today. I wasn't originally supposed to do the operation but they changed doctors every so often and then I ended up having to do it because the other doctors did not know what to do. I will give supplies of his medication to both of you and you must make sure he takes it otherwise; first his career will be in danger and then his own life. I ask you both to take care of him and he will be released at the end of the week."

And so, at the end of the week Shuichi was released from the hospital and he returned home. At the end of the month, he returned to work and everyone watched over him like a hawk and Tohma and Eiri made sure he took his medicine and renewed it when need be. After a year had passed, Eiri was kinder as was Tohma and Tohma gave up on Eiri after seeing their love for each other. Shuichi's life was out of danger unless he had another attack which didn't happen and just to make sure Eiri made sure that he was never alone. The end, or is it?

_A/N: Review please! Don't forget the characters are supposed to be out of character. _


	4. Oneshot 4:Catch a shooting star

_A/N: I don't own Gravitation! Please read and review!_

**One-shot four: Catch a shooting star**

"Catch a shooting star and put it in your pocket; never let it fade away. Catch a shooting star and put it in your pocket, save it for a rainy day!" were the sweet, melodic words that left Shuichi's soft pink lips. Eiri sat there at his laptop, his fingers typing nonsensical words, while listening to his Shuichi singing those words repeatedly in his angel voice. Suddenly, the singing stopped causing Eiri to sit up abruptly. His fingers twisted together anxiously as he waited for the singing to start again. He heard a short and very quiet sigh and then a note being sung. The note filled the whole house with its softness and made Eiri sigh in contentment.

The next thought that passed his mind caused his eyes to snap open once again. 'Is it just me or did his sigh sound disappointed and hurt? Isn't this note sounding a little too sad? Well, then again, I have been crueller than ever to him these past couple of weeks. Ah well, he can handle it.' Eiri thought with a frown. He shook his head and looked up at the screen of his laptop. Written on his screen was a bunch of nonsense words that made no sense what so ever. He began to delete it when he heard a quiet voice saying something.

"Sayonara, Eiri-san. I'll always love you, I'm just sorry that I gave you reason to hate me." He heard. He peered out of the open office door just in time to see Shuichi heaving on a suitcase full of his possessions. He gasped and got up, making his chair topple over, running towards Shuichi, giving him a hug from behind. Shuichi struggled against Eiri's hold and ended up biting his hand to try and be released. But, Eiri continued to hold on to Shuichi as if he was a lifeline and did not let up, even when Shuichi bit him.

"Damn it, Uesugi-san! Let go of me, asshole!" Shuichi screamed at the top of his lungs. This shocked Eiri as Shuichi had never called him that before. However, he didn't loosen his hold on the small boy. In fact, he tightened his hold over the lithe body. Shuichi kicked at Eiri's right shin and hit his target with a huge amount of force. Eiri toppled over with Shuichi falling with him landing with Eiri straddling Shuichi.

Eiri could take it no longer and kissed him as gently but as passionately as possible. Shuichi became lax at this but did not respond to the surprise of the older man. Eiri got up off Shuichi and pulled him into a strangling type of hug. Shuichi began to cry and gripped at Eiri's shirt as he returned the loving gesture.

"You asshole, why is it only you can make me this way?" Why you? Why me?" Shuichi sobbed quietly. Eiri replied saying, "Because, we're fools in love. That's why. Okay Shu?" They sat there in each others hold until Shuichi managed to stop crying. Then Eiri got up and began to walk back to his office. Shuichi gasped and got up taking hold of his suitcase once again.  
"Don't take another step, kay?" Eiri said in the most murderous tone possible. He locked his office door and walked back to the pink-haired boy that had begun to cry once again. He held out his hand, hoping with all his heart that Shuichi would take it. Shuichi looked up and saw the plea in his lover's eyes. He took that hand and inched closer to Eiri's large muscular body.

Eiri turned Shuichi's hand over and placed the key to his office in it before taking hold of the hand once again and kissing it sweetly. To the surprise of the singer, he got on one knee, still holding Shuichi's hand. He took a velvet box from his chest pocket and held it open for Shuichi to see. Inside was a small, gold ring with amethyst stones embedded in it. On the inside was a message saying; Love is forever, just like us.

"Shuichi Shindou, will you marry me and stay with me forever?" Eiri asked in the sweetest voice that Shuichi had ever heard. Shuichi was shocked and just nodded his agreement before throwing himself over Eiri in happiness. Eiri slipped the ring on his finger and kissed him with more passion that anything. He picked up the lithe singer and carried him bridal-style to the bedroom where they lay down for a good night's rest. The last words that came to the ears of the men were the words that can only be described as a simple and sweet phrase, 'I love you.'

_A/N: Wow, this is really short. Don't forget the characters are supposed to be out of character. Please review!_


	5. Oneshot 5: Dead end?

_A/N: I don't own Gravitation! Please read and review!_

**One-shot five: Dead end?**

"Dead end. I suppose I've met my dead end. Is this what it feels like to be betrayed? Hurt? Dead? I don't know anymore. If only he could see what he's done to me? That bastard!" Shuichi said as he sat in his empty but new apartment with a gun in his hands.

**Flashback**  
It was a cold day and the windows had steamed up from the heat inside the apartment. Eiri was sitting in front of his laptop as usual and Shuichi was sitting in the corner watching him as his fingers flew across the silver keyboard. The lyrics that Shuichi had been working on lay forgotten next to him and his pen was in between his soft, pink lips. Eiri turned towards him as he coughed suddenly.

"You're annoying me. Get the hell out of my office and stay out. Go watch some fucking TV or something!" Eiri shouted with ice dripping off his voice. Normally, Shuichi would have kicked up a fuss and apologized but this time he just went ahead with it. He had thought about leaving but he couldn't do it, no matter what Eiri did or said.

It irritated him, the fact that Eiri could do and say everything under the sky to him and he just couldn't retaliate. He turned on the TV as he slumped onto the couch that had become his bed considering, Eiri had kicked him out of the bedroom. He flicked through the channels, becoming bored easily. He turned on the news hoping that a news flash could get him excited. But, the news he heard wasn't what he wanted to hear exactly.

"And today on the news, we have top stories of Bad luck becoming no.1 in the hit charts, a rabid dog passing a disease on to all the other dogs in Kyoto and Eiri Yuki; current lover or new wife? Our first story today is Eiri Yuki; current lover or new wife? It was reported today that the marriage contract has been found of current hit romance novelist Eiri Yuki to a woman known as Seika Ridichi. Apparently, this marriage contract is still valid and Seika-San seems to think they are still married. But, what about Shuichi Shindou, Eiri Yuki's current lover?

Are they broken up and has Seika-San joined the novelist? Here we have Seika Ridichi on the issue. Ridichi-San, what do you have to say on this?" the reporter said in that annoying voice that all reporters have.  
"Well, as far as I know, Eiri said that he'd be away from home for a few months and the he'd return to me and we'd get married again. I don't know who this Shindou person is but I assure you, no one is getting Eiri but me!" Seika Ridichi said snobbishly.

Tears cascaded down Shuichi's cheeks as he realised he had been cheated. He just couldn't understand. Why didn't Eiri tell him? Eiri looked at the boy in shock as he finished watching the news behind the unsuspecting boy. He didn't think anyone would find out. He had no intention of returning to that horrible wench. He did love the boy; he just couldn't express it verbally. Shuichi turned around to find a shell-shocked looking Eiri standing in the doorway of his office.

"It's okay Eiri. I understand. You don't need to say anything. Sayonara!" Shuichi said in a rush while getting up and moving towards the door. He didn't shove on shoes or anything like that; he pulled open the door and ran out feeling empty. Eiri ran after him, knowing that if he let Shuichi go, he'd lose the only person that truly loved him and that he'd ever actually love. But, Shuichi ran like lightning and Eiri just couldn't keep up.

Eiri ended up kneeling in the snow with his head in his hands and tears making their way down his pale cheeks. Shuichi continued to run until he ended up at NG studios where he quit to the surprise of his band-mates and all the staff at NG. After a hurried apology to Hiro and Fujisaki, he ran and bought an apartment with the last of his money.

Seguchi was surprised at this turn of events and ran to go find his brother-in-law. He found his brother-in-law on his knees, four blocks away from his apartment with his head in his hands. He walked to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Eiri lifted his head up and sobbed into Seguchi's coat! Seguchi was shocked to say in the least and comforted as best as he could.  
"Shhhhh. What happened? Come on, tell me. I'll fix everything." Seguchi whispered to Eiri in an effort to comfort him. Eiri told him what had happened in the last couple of hours whilst sobbing uncontrollably and shivering due to the cold.  
"Alright, I'll fix it. You go home and get warm. Your lips are turning blue. Go on. Go home!" Seguchi urged. Once he saw Eiri to his apartment he set off to find K so that he could find Shuichi and get his number one band back again. Thankfully, the press hadn't caught wind of any of this yet.

Shuichi was conveniently at his new apartment sitting on the hard wooden floor with a gun in his hands. He toyed with it and had even switched the safety on and off.

**End Flashback**

That was how K found him two weeks later. He looked pale, skinny and had terrible bags under his eyes. He had not moved form that spot for two weeks! As soon as K had burst into the apartment and had caught sight of him, he grabbed him and slung him over his shoulder. Outside, Seguchi was standing with a very exhausted looking Eiri by his side. K threw Shuichi up in the air, making Shuichi drop the gun he had been playing with. Thankfully, the safety was on so no one had to worry about getting shot.

As Shuichi fell back to the ground he became in an uneasy state of unconsciousness. Eiri caught him when he came back to the ground and cradled him. He smiled before passing out himself. K caught them both and signalled to the paramedics, who were on standby, to come and take the unconscious pair. The pair was taken to the hospital where they were treated and nourished as needed. After a few weeks, they were released and everything had become normal once again.

Except for the evening when Eiri's 'wife' turned up and raised hell. She had told him to come home and forget about Shuichi.  
"Don't worry you old hag. I am home, and I won't forget Shuichi because he is my love, my life and will soon be my husband. So, get out you horrible, snobby wench. I never loved you and never will, so do me a favour and get out. Oh yes, and you don't have to worry about divorce papers because I'm not wearing the ring anymore and I've burned all evidence of us being married. So hah!" Eiri had said with pride. She had screamed and shouted until Seguchi and K had turned up and escorted her away. The press were dealt with soon afterwards and no one dared to speak of it again. In the end, Shuichi and Eiri were married and lived a happy life or as in fairy tales they lived happily ever after!

**The End!**

_A/N: Please review!_


End file.
